1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harmonic wave distortion suppressor and particularly to a harmonic wave distortion suppressor in a distributor. The harmonic wave distortion suppressor is locally coated to restrain the harmonic wave distortion such that the high voltage or sharp wave passing through each port in the distributor is isolated and the iron core is prevented from magnetization during being passed through by the instantaneous high voltage so as to secure the quality of signal transmission and receiving for the wide frequency net system.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sharp wave suppressing component 1 includes a main body 11, which is Zinc oxide printed silver electrode, at least a connecting pin 12 and a coating 13, which is coating material coated over the main body 11 entirely. The conventional sharp wave suppressing component 1 is possible to protect the circuit only and it is not possible to restrain the iron core in the distributor from occurring the phenomenon of magnetization during the iron core being passed through with the high voltage. However, the phenomenon of magnetization results in harmonic wave distortion. Besides, although the conventional sharp wave suppressor mounted in the distributor is limited by the available room and, mostly, the sharp wave suppressor component is designed to be grounded in order to protect the system, it is unable to be used for signal transmission and signal cross-connection.
Accordingly, the crux of the present invention is to a harmonic wave distortion suppressor, which includes a main body, at least a connecting pin and a coating. The main body is made of a first material and covered with a second material for absorbing an instantaneous high voltage or sharp wave. The connecting pin is coupled to two lateral sides of the main body respectively so as to form a capacitor. The coating is coated on the main body locally with a clearance being exposed and the clearance provides a function of charging and discharging locally. When the high voltage or sharp wave passes through the harmonic wave distortion suppressor, peak discharging effect of the clearance can not only isolate the high voltage or sharp wave from entering an electronic device but also prevent an iron core in the electronic device from occurring magnetization effect resulting from the high voltage or sharp wave so that quality of signal transmission and receiving can be secured.